howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NighttheNightfury/The storyes
I ve ben write few stories about dragons and I don't know if they are good or not.Please post a coment and tell me what you thing 'The Book ' 1 It's a beautyfull day on Berk island.Every one has something important to do.It's the day of the year when everybody is coming into the Greate hall anfd listen to Hiccup reading from Book of dragons.That can takr three hours because the book is very big and the Vikings are very hungry,so its very important to have food and drinks.After these,they need soft chairs,covered in wool for the Vikings because they have to feel good.And after these,they have to be sure that everyone will come. Dad,there is something wrong!''say Hiccup to his father. ''Not now son.We have a lot of things to do. But you have to listen!There is a mist...''Stoik interrupted Hiccup ''We still have work to do.There is food to bring and chairs to build.On this island are more Vikings that I taught.You just have to stay there and read the book to be sure that there is no mistake.Ok? Hiccup didn't have time to say anything and his father gone. I have to improvise''said Hiccup to his self. You see,vikings are a little stupid.They belive everything you tell theme.SAo that's a big problem. 2 All the Vikings are coming into the Grate hall ''Meat,meat,meat,meat!Just one hen.Meat,meat,meat,meat!shouts Gobber. .Hiccup is worried because he have to modify the Book of dragons.Evey year,Hiccup have to preside.But now he hs work to do.The book is wrong.Thene Tuffnut and Ruffnut are coming to tell Hiccup that its the time to go to the Vikings and talk to theme.But he can't do it now.So he is doing a tough choice.He is giving the pencil to Tuffnut and tell him what to write. ''Don't wory.We will do good work Hiccup is getting out of the room and is going to the Greate hall.Now Tuffnut and Ruffnut areall alone in Hiccup's room... Welcome all Vikings from Berk.Welcome to the annual festival.These year we will find out the most amazing and interesting things about the Scauldron,the Changewing and the Timberjack. 3 Tuffnut and Ruffnut are coming very fast in the Greate hall and are giving the Book of dragons to Hiccup.Hicup don't trust theme ,so he is opening the book very slowly and reads very low,to have time to see the mistakes that the twins write and modify them in his head very fast.His voice is very scared.All the Vikings are loking at him.Hiccup,the dragon trainer looks like he can't read? Hiccup starts slowly with the name ''Scauldron.He is looking at the book and freezes when he saw what the twins say in the book.Insted of Scauldron-speed 6,stelth 10,shot limit 14. The evil monster of the sea.It has teeths like the size of a sword and a tail strong enough to broke everything.Extremely dangerous.Kill on sight.,the twins wrirte:Scauldron-speed 6,stelth 10,shot limit 14.One of the biggest and protective dragons.It can swim as the fastest ship.Training tip:wet yourself with water. Hiccup can't belive what he read.The twins are in the front of Hiccup,so Hiccup smiles at the twins and Tuffnut and Ruffnut are laughing to. 4 Then Hiccup is reading about the Changewing and is laughing to:The most curious dragon.And the master of the mistery''rides Hiccup.And the twins smiles again at Hiccup ''And the last dragon!''says Hiccup Then the twins aren't laughing any more. When Hiccup seen that the twins aren't laughing he refuse to read. ''Son!?''says Stoick The twins haven't got enough time to write good stuffs about the Timberjack. Hiccup takes a whole breath and starts: ''The agresive Timberjack has gigantic wings that can cut a man in pieces. All the Vikings are looking at Hiccup again.Is silent in the room.Nobody say anything.But then a Viking starts. Lets find that evil creature and cut it into pieces like how he has ben cut our grand and grand parents.Woooooooooooor! ''Woooooor''shout other Vikings Stoik tryes to change theme mind,but he can't make all that stubborn Vikings change theme mind. To be continued Category:Blog posts